suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman C.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 21 |colorlevel= Gold |residence= Huntington Beach, CA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 0 |alliances= Rasper The Directors The Queens Kalia's Panties |loyalties= Jasper L. Natalie S. Tim T. |hoh= 4 (Weeks 1, 3, Day 18 & Weeks 11) |nominated= 1 (Week 12) |veto= |days= 27 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 12/17 |votes2= 9 |alliances2= Shawn's Angels |loyalties2= Will I. Jeremy B. Eric M. |hoh2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 5) |nominated2= 2 (Week 4 & Day 11) |veto2= 1 (Week 5) |days2= 11 }} was the winner of , who returned for . In his first season he received six out of nine Jury votes to win. In his second season he placed twelfth. Big Brother 1 Game Summary Roman made his mark early on in the season, winning two out of the first three HOH competitions. He remained in the majority throughout the season as part of the major Queens alliance and it's successor, The Directors, voting correctly at all but one eviction, and only going on the block once by default at the final three. His closest ally Jasper L. chose to go to the final two with him to face the Jury, who decided Roman's cleaner game was more worthy of the title by a vote of 6-3, crowning him the winner. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary As a former winner, Roman knew he had his work cut out for him in All-Stars. A solid alliance known as Shawn's Angels and a Co-HOH helped Roman assert his place in the game, but he faced steep opposition, such as when an explosive Week 4 saw him almost exit in a tense tie vote on the block. Roman bounced back with a second Co-HOH and a Veto win, helping take out a public enemy in Andrea O. However, in taking out the biggest target, he found himself back in the hot seat, as the opposition Demolishers alliance gained the HOH. Up against another public enemy in Oli, Roman's chances of survival were still decent, until his Shawn's Angels ally Jeremy B. decided the opportunity to take out a winner was too great and turned on him, blindsiding Roman one round from jury in a 4-3 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Roman was the very first winner of Suitman's Big Brother. * Roman was the winner of the very first HOH competition, the first person to win two HOH competitions, and also the first person to win HOH in back-to-back weeks that they were eligible. * Roman co-holds the record for most rounds without being nominated, going 13 out of 14 cycles without being on the block in Big Brother 1. ** Rich G. from and Max N. from are the only other players to go 13 cycles without nomination. * Roman was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins in Big Brother 1. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in with five wins. * Roman also previously held the record for most career HOH wins, with six after Big Brother All-Stars. ** This was succeeded once more by Will when he made it to eight career wins in Big Brother Eruption. * Roman is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother 1. * Roman was the first houseguest to go from being a winner in their first season, to evicted pre-jury in their second. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB1 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:12th Place Category:Returning Houseguests